SPR Back For a Surprise
by Yuko Than
Summary: Naru was curious, when he got back to Japan he found everyone except Mai. And now they have there first case and are being joined by a lone ghost hunter. The ghost hunter is skilled and has a lot of different powers. What if they recognize this hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Mai: I am soooo excited!  
Me: aren't you suppose to be like Naru?  
Mai: Oh, so you mean like this *Glares at me and says in manly voice* Mai, Bring me tea!  
Me:HAhahahahahahahahaha. You are so good at that!  
Naru: *Walks in from where ever he was* Mai, Bring me tea!  
Me Mai: *stare at each other* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Naru: *Rases eyebrow* Yuko does not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Naru's POV

I was getting out of the car. We had just arrived at the new case sight. It was an old Victoriana style house with paint peeling off the sides and branches on the roof. Lin had followed behind me as we walked up the driveway and steps to the porch.

We rang the door bell and got greeted by the old lady that came to see us two days ago. She led us silently inside and to our base that we would be sharing with the ghost hunter she also hired. Turns out she thought that she need a REALLY good person and hired him. But, I think the person is an idiot, doing exercisisms alone.

When we arrived I gasped. There sitting on a chair reading from a note pad was a girl. She was gorgeous. She had silver eyes that almost looked white, black hair, and a very strong yet gentle look on her face. She then looked our way, stood, and walked over.

She held out her hand and said,"Hello, I'm Taniyama Mai. You must be Mr. Shibuya. It is good to see you again." Lin gasped and my jaw was probably reaching the floor by now.

"We're HERE~!" Ayako sang as she burst through the door.

The rest of the team followed and gasped when they saw the girl now identified as Mai. "Hi, my name is Taniyama Mai. It's been a while, huh?" Mai said from her spot next to me.

They all stood shocked until Bou-san ran to Mai to hug her until he ran into an invisible wall.

"Oww, that hurt. Naru are you doing that or was that the ghost?" Monk said holding his nose in pain.

"No, it was me sorry. I don't like hugs." Came Mai's voice with a tone that was plain and strict.

"Mai why didn't you call any of us and what happened to your hair and eyes?" Masako was the one to ask this question.

"That is none of your business. Now, we need to get moving. The spirit is a male who felt betrayed when his soon to be wife slept with his brother. And that resulted in him murdering them, and killing himself." Was Mai's reply.

Masako, Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Yasahara all had shocked faces. Mai had that much information after getting here only what, 10 minutes before them? Well this was going to be one interesting case.

* * *

This is my first Fan-Fic. I hope you like it. By the way questions will be answered. You should wish you were me. (Mostly because I know what is going to happen! Suckers.) So yea, like, comment, follow me! I feel lonely! Bye-bye!

-Yuko


	2. Chapter 2

Mai: Why did the janitor ghost pass over?

Me and Naru: What kind of question is that?!

Mai: Just guess!

Me: Fine... I don't know.

Naru: I don't do jokes

Mai: ugh. You guys are no fun. He was cleansed!

*Crickets*

Naru: Yuko does not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai's POV

I was sitting in the chair again. It was quiet, but I wouldn't blame them. I snapped at Bou-san and Ayako when they had an argument. I sighed and closed my note pad.

When I stood I got a questioning look from Oliver. I ignored him and walked out. I walked down the hallway and entered the family room to meet the ghost. He was glaring at me but I ignored it and said,"Hi, Kyoya. You can leave now. Arima has asked for forgiveness. She is waiting for you."

I used my powers and made it so that he would see everything she was explaining and soon he smiled and was cleansed. I sighed again and walked back to base. When I arrived I was met with the confused faces of SPR. "What? You should be packing up. The case is finished, the ghost has been cleansed. You guys were absolutely useless." I replied to their faces.

Ayako, Bou-san, and John looked really sad and hurt after I said that and I almost regretted saying that. "Mai, how did you do that?" Oliver's voice broke the silence.

I looked over to him yet didn't answer. Instead I walked over to the stuff I brought and packed it up. I gave Oliver a slip of paper and left the room.

While I was walking out of the house the client caught me and gave me the money. I thanked her and left. While I was walking I decided to read Oliver's thoughts. 'I can't believe that was Mai! She totally changed. But, she looks pretty hot now.'

I blocked out his thoughts after that and walked further down the driveway. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but I really had missed them and just wanted to give them all the biggest hug I've ever done. I ignored it for now though and walked over to my mansion.

It was an off-white with silver lining, and a three car garage full of my two motorcycles and my blue 2003 Mustang. When I walked in I was met by my maid Ava. She took my coat and said,"Well looks like you are done early... Again. Taniyama-sama, you should really get some friends. Assistants maybe. Someone to help you out."

I rolled my eyes, she was always worried about me and it happened to get annoying. "Ava, are the files in? Did you happen to get the dishes done? And are the Davis's coming over for dinner? We need to discuss stuff and they are my friends in the ghost hunting area." I asked dismissing what Ava said.

"Yes, everything is ready." Ava sighed then walked off knowing she was no longer needed.

I sighed myself once I was alone and looked around the entery way. The floor was mahogany wood planks, the ceiling was a white marble and the walls were grey. And, technically the whole house looked like that. I turned left and walked down the hallway heading to the study. This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Dear Reader,

I have decided to make an update every week unless I come up with an idea before hand. So yea, I am awesome. You guys should LOVE ramen! Yea, I am crazy. Like, follow me, and comment. Peace out!

-Yuko


	3. Chapter 3

Mai: I am bored.

Me: Well then start getting into character.

Naru: yea, I agree. You don't do very good at it.

Mai: Jerks. I'm not used to being cold and selfish like you Naru!

Naru: *Glares* Yuko does not own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai's POV

I had gotten a shower taken and put on a silver dress that matches my eyes on as well. I was getting a little bored but was snapped out of it when I heard the door bell ring. "Ava, the guest are here. Let them in." I called from the study.

I soon saw Ava scurry down the stairs and rush to open the door. I stood when I heard the door open and other voices following it. I walked out into the entry way to find Mr. and Mrs. Davis with there all to famous son... Oliver Davis. I smiled despite my anger toward Oliver and walked up to them saying, "It is good to see you. I was beginning to think you forgot, I'm Mai Taniyama. Yet, you already know, so how about some dinner?"

Oliver seemed shocked that I was their host and lived in this mansion. Luella Davis though nodded her head 'yes' and I led them down the hallway to the dinning room.

When we got there, there was a lot of seats and only around the south end there there four plates of food. It wasn't anything fancy but it was delicious all the same. We sat down and started to eat in silence.

Oliver kept looking at me through the dinner and it was annoying me. Suddenly I was snapped out of my eating when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to find Martin and Luella looking at me. "Oh, yes. *clears throat* I was wondering if I could join you. I wouldn't be an assistant are anything. No, I would only help with hard cases." I said.

Martin seemed to be thinking before he said,"Why do you want to join us though? You technically finished a case before Oliver and the Japan branch team could do anything!"

I nodded, it was correct, yet replied,"Well, they have been here longer and have always finished cases so they might take away business from me. And if I lose business I lose profit and everything else."

That was only partly true. Yes, I didn't want to lose business, and I could just move to places they aren't that big, yet I also wanted to get to know the gang again. See if any of them changed. Of course I would never admit that to anyone out loud.

I used my powers to check out what they were thinking. Martin thoughts were, 'I almost forgot this young girl is an orphan. We can't take away anything else from her. I will let her join. Well actually Noll has the last say in it all.'

I almost scowled at him because his sympathy, but that would not be smart and I'd have to do it to Luella as well. I decided to read Oliver's thoughts then, 'Mai looks pretty hot, yet what happened to her? You know what I actually miss her real smile and I bet spending time with us will help her smile again.'

I almost blushed when I heard that but forced my self not to. Well looks like I'm going to be joining BSPR. Yea, just like good old times! (Sense the sarcasm) It was quiet for another minute before Luella said,"Well of course you can. Martin? Noll?"

She looked at the two men as I did the same. They both nodded and Luella smiled and clapped her hands in joy. She was smiling so much that I thought her face would split open. But, then again what do I know about smiling anyway?

The rest of dinner was quiet. Martin, and Luella had tried to start a conversation yet I had ruined my mood for the night. In the end they just thanked me for the meal and left.

Yet, not before Oliver snuck up to me gave me a peice of paper and whispered in my ear, "Mai, I missed you. Good bye. For now." and he smiled.

I was confused yet I ignored it and went back into the study or as Ava calls it 'cave'. I sighed as I sat in my chair and took out the note Oliver left. It wrote:

 _Dear Mai,_

 _We all missed you. Wondered where you went. Also, when I was gone I realised... I really like you Mai. Tell me your response next time we meet._

 _Oliver Davis_

I sighed once again. Just great, the narcissist I used to like NOW likes me back? Well, I think I still like him? Maybe? Oh, well my life was already confusing, might as well add this.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yo, I decided to write! You should be happy. I am SOOOOOO tired. I am going to bed! But, first I must tell you to comment, like, and follow me!

-Yuko


	4. Chapter 4

Mai: why is it called 'case 1' ?

Naru: yea, shouldn't it be case 2?

Me: uh, no. The first case was hardly even a case it was just the first chapter off when you guys met after not seeing each other for a long time.

Mai: oh. Then why haven't you updated?

"Me: well, I want able to. School took up a lot of my time and now I have strep throat. Oh and readers a little sneak peak. I'm planning on putting myself into the book!

Naru: wow. Just wow.

Mai: Yuko does not own ghost hunt

* * *

Mai's POV

I woke up to find myself still at my desk in the study. Wow, Ava might be right. Maybe I do spend to much time in here?! Eh, don't care.

Though, I should probably get going SPR will be getting a new case today and I want to be ready for it. With that in mind I walked out of the study and down to my room.

Inside my room was absolutely spotless. Ava must have cleaned it. I reminded myself to thank her for that and walked over to my closet to picked out a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt, and a black jacket.

Once I put it on I then packed a small bag knowing that this case wasn't going to be a quick finish. Then put on my black shoes, and left.

Naru's POV

I was not expecting Mai to show up at the office during a meeting with a client, but I decided it would do best to ask later. "Okay. Ms. Than tell us what king of stuff has been happening at your house?" I said turning my attention back on the girl sitting across from me.

She had long brown hair with blue highlights, blue eyes, wore a Skillet t-shirt, ripped jeans, with blue glasses and old shoes.

She seemed to jump at her last name but turned her attention to me and said, "Okay... I-I don't really know why b-but every time I try to go to bed I hear voices-like a lot. And every time I would wake up the would be blood everywhere-even on me. I would-of course-scream but it would be back to normal by the time I blink. Besides that a few people who visit me will missing just-disappear, and when they finally turn up again. They're dead." By the time she was finished I was positive we were going to take it.

Mai who sat down during the explanation asked, "What would the voices say?"

The girl looked up into Mai's eyes and called down in just a few seconds. "They would say stuff like 'Why am I alone' and 'Won't you join me'? I don't even know what that's suppose to mean! Please help me!" Was her reply.

Mai spoke through the now silent room, "I will take on the case. How about you, Shibuya? I-might-need some help on this one. And we are now partners."

I looked to Mai and nodded then turning to our new client I said, "We will need three rooms. One with a lot of outlets. Be expecting us to be there tomorrow at noon."

Ms. Than breathed a sigh of relief, thanking us and giving us her information. "Lin call the others and tell them we have a case. And Mai... please engage us into your reason of being here?" I said breaking the silence that had coated the room.

Mai looked at me confused then seemingly remembered her reason why and replied, "Well, I had known you guys were getting a case today, and knew it was going to be a good one. So, I wanted to make sure you took it."

And with that she smiled and left.

*Time Skip*

Mai's POV

"Ms. Taniyama, please wake up. You don't want to be late!" Ava's voice sounded from my sleep.

Groaning I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, blinking the sleep from my eyes. Great, another day of boredom. On second thought, I can go ghost hunting with my old friends. I unceremoniously tossed the blankets off the bed and stood from my bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of converse, black skinny jeans, and a My Chemical Romance shirt. (A/n: I love them!)

Leaving the house I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone off the counter. Outside I walked to my 2003 blue Mustang Bullet and drove down the street to our client's house.

—Later On—

With the base and camera's now set up Naru was reading through the case files, Lin was typing reports, Masoka was passed out on the couch (she does that a lot, doesn't she?), Monk and Ayako were talking with John, and I was doing something useful.

I already found out that the ghost's name was Kanaw, she had been taken from her parents and killed. Though she won't allow me to get any further.

I started to whistle a tune to pass the time, and with hope that it will calm the ghost and break down its bearer (which it does surprisingly work-at times). I was then aware of the six pairs of eyes on me. I looked at them while whistling.

Sighing I said, "What is you reason for staring?"

Naru and Lin focused back on what they were doing while Monk replied, "Well, we are a little confused for your need to whistle. Not saying we didn't like it, it was beautiful."

"Thanks, it's a ghost song. It is very hard to make them work, but it is helpful." I said with a small blush on my cheeks.

Naru spoke up next, "What's a ghost song?"

I looked at him and answered that, "It is an ancient craft used to calm spirits and weaken them to the point where you can cleanse or learn about them depending on the strength. I was using a weaker one that would allow me to learn about it."

They seemed to take in the answer and new info when suddenly there was a scream echoing the halls. The others instantly ran out. However, I on the other hand calmly walked out and said, "You shall find your happiness Kanaw."

As soon as I walked out into the hallway Tamaki had appeared. "So you know who it is?" Was all she said.

"Yes. I hope you know I'm not easy to kill. Neither is Hui Ying." Was my reply

Tamaki hissed and disappeared. Sighing I walked down the hallway and into the living room where SPR was asking Hui Ying what had happened.

When she saw me she instantly shot out of her seat and ran over to me. "You have to get out of here it's not safe for you!" She said as she hugged me.

Hugging back I said, "I know. I just talked to her. But, this time you're in trouble too. So, I'm not leaving and anyway. You need to get taught how to use your powers."

SPR looked confused at me while Hui Ying looked shocked. Sighing and mumbling 'these people are idiots.' I jestered toward the door.

—Later—

We were ask sitting on a chair in base and all eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, Hui Ying has the power of seeing the future through dreams, also telepathy, and a little bit of PK. I talked to Tamaki when you guys were in the living room and I was in the hallway. Besides that... me and Hui Ying are Tamaki's new targets. By the way yes she has gotten powerful enough for two targets. In fact she it's here now."

Naru groaned at the last sentence and everyone else looked wearily around the room. Well except for me and Hui Ying. We were looking at the very spot she was.

Finally the others looked that way and gasped. Tamaki was wearing a kimono that would have looked beautiful if it wasn't covered in blood.

She cackled and lifted her head. The sight was in small words, horrifying. There was a hole in the side of her head and the rest was peeling skin.

Tamaki then moved her eye around the room till they landed on me and Hui Ying. Cackling one again she ran to us. Me seeing it coming made a bearer around everyone that Tamaki ran into. Hissing Tamaki glared at me and started attacking the bearer. I used more of my PK and crashed it into the side of her head.

She stumbled and then wavered, smirking I found out the rest of her story. I now know how to get rid of this orphan. Sighing I let the bearer fall and when Tamaki gathered her control again she attacked. Then it happened I used my powers and made an illusion of her parents. Tamaki stopped in her tracks.

"Mum, dad. It's that really you!?" She said her voice hollow and scratchy from misuse.

The two ghostly figures smiled and one of them held out their arms letting the ghost run and hug her. A bright light appeared from the huddle and Tamaki looked back at me with tears falling down her cheeks and said, "Thank you." And the case was finished.

* * *

Dear readers,

I'm truly sorry for not updating in a while. But, at least I'm getting taught a lesson about not updating. I have stupid strep throat and have to take the pills a day for ten days. Ugh. But anyway... comment (I love feedback!), follow me, and keep reading! Peace out!

-Yuko Than


End file.
